Understand You
by ohrere
Summary: Tentang mood luhan yang tiba-tiba buruk dan Sehun yang sabar dan mencoba mengerti. Special for 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' event. GS, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read.


**Understand You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special For 'Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple' event**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lu Han**

**And other exo members**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genderswitch, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading !**

**.**

**Ohrere©2014**

* * *

><p>Wanita itu duduk di sebuah Kantin yang suasananya begitu lengang. Dengan mengenakan kaos<em> supreme<em> berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh sampiran kemeja kebesaran berwarna kotak – kotak merah di pundaknya, dipadukan dengan _ripped jeans_ berwarna biru gelap serta sebuah sepatu _converse_ berwarna senada. Ia menekuk wajahnya, sambil memandang kosong ke tumpukan buku tebal yang dibawanya sampai kesini. Wanita itu masih bisa terlihat cantik dengan titik – titik peluh yang menetes di dahinya dan membuat rambut hitam bergelombang miliknya sedikit berantakan.

Ia menghela napas gusar seraya membuka – buka buku tebal di hadapannya. Entahlah, hari ini mungkin akan dinobatkannya menjadi hari terburuknya. Dosennya sangat tidak bersahabat. Ia sudah siap untuk melakukan konsultasi mengenai tugas akhir yang tengah dikerjakannya namun yang ingin dia temui ternyata tidak berada di tempat. Dan parahnya, Dosen Pembimbingnya tersebut menitipkan pesan untuk yeoja itu bahwa ia harus segera mengganti judul penelitiannya dan merombak semua yang sudah ia kerjakan selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

Demi Tuhan, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Apakah dosennya tidak tahu bagaimana wanita itu merelakan tidur malamnya yang nyenyak, waktu pacarannya yang berharga, waktu makannya yang nikmat serta waktu santainya terlewatkan hanya demi mengerjakan penelitiannya.

Wanita itu kemudian menutup bukunya dengan kasar lalu beralih pada segelas _Iced Americano_ yang baru saja diantarkan padanya oleh sang penjaga kantin.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Wanita itu menoleh malas pada sapaan seseorang yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Baek."

Gadis itu menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di depan yeoja yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri ini.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. Lalu kemudian menyesap _Iced Americano_-nya dengan khidmat. Pandangannya terlihat begitu kosong. Wajahnya terlihat sayu walaupun sudah dibubuhi make – up tipis yang masih menampakkan bayangan dari kantung matanya.

"Demi Tuhan kau harus berkaca sekarang, Luhan. Wajahmu benar – benar mengerikan!"

Luhan tau ia mungkin mirip seperti mayat berjalan sekarang. Tadi pagi ia bahkan tidak berfikir untuk memoleskan bb cream atau apapun di wajahnya kecuali lipgloss berwarna pink. Namun setelah berkaca dan melihat pantulan wajahnya yang benar – benar tidak manusiawi, ia membuang rasa malasnya dan membubuhkan make up tipis agar wajahnya bisa terlihat lebih manusiawi. Ya, walaupun menurut orang lain mau bagaimanapun Luhan akan tetap terlihat cantik dan mempesona seperti biasanya.

"Lu? Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Tanya baekhyun tak sabaran kemudian meraih gelas americano milik Luhan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilemparkan oleh sahabatnya ini. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Oke, salahkan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol yang dengan gilanya mengajak dirinya liburan ke Queensland selama 2 minggu ditengah – tengah semeseter yang membuat Baekhyun baru kembali kemarin serta membuat dirinya ketinggalan berita penting mengenai sahabatnya ini.

Ia padahal ingin sekali berbagi cerita mengenai liburannya kepada Luhan namun melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Penelitianku di tolak. Han Gyosu menyuruhku untuk mengganti judul dan melakukan penelitian ulang. Hasilnya harus diserahkan padanya 3 minggu dari sekarang."

Luhan akhirnya menjawab. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut bekhyun, luhan menidurkan kepalanya yang terasa 2 kali lebih berat dari biasanya di atas tumpukan buku tebalnya. Oh semesta bersahabatlah sedikit.

"Oke – oke, tenang Lu. Apa kau sudah memberitahu sehun?"

Luhan menghela napas lalu menggeleng lemah. Entahlah, belakangan ini ia memang sengaja mengindari Sehun. Lelaki yang sudah lebih dari 4 tahun ini menjadi namjachingunya.

"Wae? Kau juga bertengkar dengannya?"

"Aniya.." jawab Luhan malas – malasan seraya menarik gelas Americanonya dan membereskan tumpukan bukunya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan baekhyun membahas Sehun lebih dalam lagi.

"Luhan-ie, kau mau kemana huh?"

"Pulang."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh sambil membawa tumpukan buku tebal, tas tangan serta gelas americanonya yang kemudian dibuang di kotak sampah terdekat.

"Dasar keras kepala."

* * *

><p>Menjadi mahasiswa Fakultas Bisnis di <em>Korean Advanced Institute of Science and Technology<em> adalah mimpi besar Luhan. Ia begitu mengidamkan kehidupkan sebagai seorang wanita karir yang mandiri. Bisa menghasilkan uang dengan kerja kerasnya tanpa harus bergantung pada suaminya kelak adalah salah satu 'goal' kehidupannya.

Dengan otaknya yang begitu encer serta kerja keras yang dilakukan semenjak dirinya di _Senior High School_ membuat ia bisa duduk menjadi salah satu mahasiswa KAIST, sesuai impiannya. Mungkin jiwa bisnis yang berkobar dari dalam diri Luhan berasal dari sang ayah yang merupakan seorang pebisnis handal di bidang real estate yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea.

Luhan memiliki segalanya, uang, kasih sayang dan juga wajah sempurna yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun, itu semua tidak membuat wanita ini menjadi manja dan berongkang – ongkang kaki untuk mencapai cita – citanya. Ia bahkan rela berpisah dari orang tuanya di Seoul dan memilih tinggal disebuah apartemen di Daejon yang lokasinya cukup dekat dengan Universitasnya.

Jika kau beranggapan seorang anak tunggal pastilah manja dan mengandalkan kekuasaan, itu sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi Luhan. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang kini tengah sibuk membolak – balik buku '_International Bussiness'_ miliknya dan mencatat bagian – bagian penting ke dalam _Macbook_nya.

Seseorang yang baru tiba ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut seketika tersenyum melihat wajah serius Luhan. Rambut hitamnya diikat dengan ekor kuda dan menyisakan anak – anak rambut di sekitarnya. Mata rusanya dibingkai dengan sebuah kacamata dengan frame berwarna coklat gelap yang sempurna.

**Cup**

Luhan ingin saja berteriak marah ketika menyadari pipinya baru saja dicium oleh seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa. Namun amarahnya ia simpan ketika menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan melihat Sehun Sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Luhan memilih untuk tidak menggubris namja itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sayang.. Kau masih marah padaku, hmm?" tanya sehun sambil mengelus pelan surai Luhan.

Namun Luhan tidak menjawab, ia masih betah untuk diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh kearah lelaki tampan yang masih setia memandanginya tersebut.

"Luhan-ie, Mianhe.." lirih namja itu.

Seperti sebelumnya Luhan masih tetap diam tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia akui dirinya memang sedikit merasa kesal karena ulah Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Entahlah, luhan begitu marah ketika mendapati sehun membatalkan kencan mereka secara sepihak dengan alasan yang menurut Luhan sangat mengesalkan! Demi Tuhan, sehun bisa bermain basket dengan Kkamjong kapan saja. Kenapa harus mengganggu jadwal kencan mereka? Disaat Luhan tengah sibuk – sibuknya dan mencuri waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu santai bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

_Mood_nya memang begitu buruk dan mengerikan semenjak mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Dan tak jarang orang – orang disekelilingnya (yang paling sering adalah Sehun) menjadi sasaran amarahnya.

" Lu-"

Perkataan sehun terhenti ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Jika tidak sedang di tempat umum seperti ini ingin rasanya sehun segera mencium bibir cherry milik Luhan yang begitu merekah dan menggodanya saat ini.

"Bisakah kau pergi dan jangan menggangguku dulu, Sehun-ah? Aku sibuk."

Sehun tertegun mendengar jawaban kekasihnya saat ini. Hey, Luhan bukan tipe yeoja pemarah yang sedikit – sedikit bisa merajuk padanya. Selama 4 tahun pacaran, bisa dihitung berapa kali ini mereka bertengkar. Itupun tidak sampai satu hari mereka akan baikan dan kembali mesra seperti biasanya.

Namun lelaki tersebut mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu menaruh bungkusan kecil di hadapan Luhan. Ia kemudian beranjak mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya tersebut lembut lalu mengusaknya pelan.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku." Bisik sehun seraya mencium lembut pipi yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan bahkan sudah merona menahan malu dan mugkin bahagia mendapati perlakuan Sehun padanya. Ia kemudian meraih bungkusan kecil berisi sekotak _Almond Chesse Crackers_ dan juga sebotol susu vanilla dengan varian _low fat_ kesukaannya. Luhan kemudian merah sebuah _post it_ berwarna merah muda yang tertempel pada botol susu tersebut dan membaca tulisannya.

'_**Jaga kesehatanmu dan Maafkan kekasihmu yang menyebalkan ini Lu. Aku mencintaimu'**_

_**-Oh Sehun-**_

Luhan tertawa kecil membaca tulisan kekasihnya. Rasa kesalnya yang membuncah seketika menguap ketika membaca rangkaian kata sederhana yang membuat hatinya baik kembali. Mungkin dia akan memaafkan sehun nanti. Luhan menaruh bungkusan tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan membuat mematikan _Macbook_-nya. Ia bergegas menyusul kekasihnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Luhan menaruh _Macbook_ beserta bingkisan pemberian Sehun kedalam mobil lalu berniat untuk menuju ke Fakultas IT untuk menemui kekasihnya tersebut. Namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kedai _Cofioca_ yang berada di depan gedung fakultas IT dan membeli 2 buah gelas _bubble tea_ untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Ia tersenyum menanggapi sapaan dari mahasiswa yang berada di sana. Luhan memang cukup terkenal sebagai salah satu mahasiswi paling cantik dan dikagumi di KAIST. Dan tidak mengherankan bila setiap orang di sana seakan mengenal dirinya dan juga statusnya sebagai pacar dari Oh Sehun. Seorang namja tampan berkulit albino tersebut.

Luhan menyusuri lorong gedung tekhnik sambil menenteng bungkusan _Bubble Tea _nya. Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang di belakang yang menanggil namanya.

"Kau sendirian Lu?" itu adalah Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang pria tinggi yaitu kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mau menemui Sehun. Apa kalian ada kelas hari ini, Yeol?" tanya Luhan kepada Chanyeol yang memang satu jurusan serta satu kelas dengan Sehun.

"Ne, tapi kelas baru akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Kajja ku antar ke kelasku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau membawa apa?" tanya baekhyun

"_Bubble Tea_" jawab Luhan singkat lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol didepan sedangkan dirinya dan baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu merangkul tubuh Luhan. "Sudah baikan, huh?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang tertawa mengejeknya.

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti di ruangan 23 yang terbuka dengan mahasiswa yang masih bebas untuk keluar – masuk ruangan. Sesuai perkataan Chanyeol, kelasnya memang baru di mulai 1 jam lagi. Itu sebabnya suasana kelasnya masih terlihat santai.

"apa sehun ada?" tanya Luhan

"Masuk saja kenapasih? Kau seperti baru pertama kali menemuinya disini." Ujar baekhyun seraya menarik lengan luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas mengikuti Chanyeol.

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang laki – laki dengan tawa khasnya sedang duduk di bangku tengah yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, sehun. Luhan hendak menghampirinya dan memberikan _bubble tea_ yang dibawanya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa di meja Sehun sudah terdapat _Bubble Tea_yang sama persis seperti yang dibawanya. Dan sepertinya kekasihnya tersebut sedang sibuk bercanda bersama seseorang wanita di sampingnya yang Luhan yakin betul wanita itu adalah Zitao, ugh!

Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar mendapati kehadiran Luhan. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan sebelumnya mengusak rambut Zitao dan menghampiri Luhan. Mati kau, Oh Sehun!

"Kau kesini, Lu?" tanya sehun disertai dengan senyum khasnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendapati perubahan raut wajah luhan yang kembali menjadi buruk ketika memasuki ruangan ini. Sehun yang hendak merangkul Luhan, sepertinya terpaksa harus puas memeluk angin karena kekasihnya tersebut dengan sigap menghindarinya dan mendekat kearah baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Untuk kalian." Ujar Luhan seraya menyerahkan bingkisan _Bubble Tea_ yang (tadinya untuk sehun) di bawanya.

Luhan kemudian melenggang keluar ruangan dan mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan terutama sehun. Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan di depannya.

"Nih." Ujar baekhyun seraya menyerahkan bingkisan _Bubble Tea_ kepada Sehun

"Kenapa Luhan pergi?" tanya sehun seraya membuka bingkisan _Bubble Tea_ tersebut.

"Mungkin kesal, melihatmu bersama – Zitao?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu memandang temannya – Zitao- yang sedang asik memainkan gadget sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Jangan mengada – ngada. Kau tau sendiri Luhan bukan tipe pencemburu sepertimu."

**Pukk**

"Dasar tukang aniaya!" jawab Sehun seraya memegangi kepalanya yang barusan menjadi sasaran empuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya melengos dan dengan santainya mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di kelas tersebut diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Serius deh Baek, Luhan kenapa? Ini seperti bukan dirinya sama sekali."

Sehun terlihat frustasi. Apa mungkin Luhan cemburu melihatnya bersama Zitao? Atas dasar apa? Demi Tuhan Luhan bahkan tau Sehun sudah dekat dengan Zitao dan kkamjong sejak mereka SMA dan wanita itu tidak pernah protes sedikitpun ataupun cemburu. Setidaknya karena Luhan tau bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berada di hati seorang oh Sehun. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sehun memang laki – laki yang memiliki banyak wanita yang mengangguminya. Namun bagi dirinya, tak ada yang lebih menggetarkan hatinya selain Luhan. Wanita sempurna yang hanya miliknya.

Lagipula, tadi memang ia sedang curhat dengan Zitao mengenai Luhan dan sahabatnya tersebut malah melontarkan candaan yang membuat dirinya tertawa terbahak – bahak. Naasnya Luhan melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang mungkin, hmm berlebihan?

"Dia sedang stres, Han Gyosu menyuruhnya mengganti judul peneliitian dan dikumpulkan 3 minggu lagi."

"Jinjja? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Bukannya katamu kalian bertengkar kemarin?" tanya Zitao yang kini tiba – tiba sudah berada di antara mereka.

Sehun mengangguk – angguk kecil, ia baru mengerti sekarang. Ia mungkin harus bisa lebih sabar menghadapi yeojachingunya tersebut. Karena di saat seperti ini, yang Luhan butuhkan hanyalah dukungan dari orang – orang disekitarnya. Dan sehun paham betul bahwa wanitanya tersebut tengah menghadapi masa sulit yang membuat moodnya buruk sepanjang hari.

"Sabarlah, Sehun-ah. Luhan pasti akan baik – baik saja. Ia hanya butuh waktu." Ucap Chanyeol

Dan sehun hanya mengangguk kecil seraya mengambilkan tas punggungnya. Ayolah, ia tidak berniat untuk mengikuti mata kuliahnya lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Izinkan aku pada Kim Gyosu."

"Ya! Kau mau membolos, Oh Sehun?!" teriak Zitao namun tidak digubris oleh Sehun. Namja itu dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran. Menancap gas membelah jalanan untuk menemui kekasih hatinya.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi berkomat – kamit tidak jelas. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa begitu kesal melihat Sehun tengah berduaan bersama Zitao. Padahal sebelumnya Luhan bahkan tidak pernah merasa cemburu pada setiap wanita yang berdekatan dengan Sehun. Karena ia percaya, sehun hanya mencintainya.

Entahlah, Moodnya memang sedang buruk – buruknya. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengomel dalam hati, menyebutkan kata – kata kotor yang bahakan tidak pernah diucapkannya sebelumnya. Ia berfikir apa kurang dirinya dibandingkan dengan Zitao yang mungkin Lebih tinggi, Lebih langsing dan..

"Arrggggggghhh..." Luhan kesal sendiri.

Ia kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke atas _King Size Bed _miliknya dan menangis sejadi – jadinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang dicuri permennya. Ia menangis meraung – raung, menumpahkan segala amarahnya dan juga kekesalannya. Luhan bahkan lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan sweater yang berukuran dua kali dari bentuk tubuhnya dan menutupi hotpants hitam yang dipakainya. Rambutnya yang dicepol tinggi keatas terlihat berantakan dengan anak – anak rambut disekelilingnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan frustasi.

Oke. Mungkin dirinya bisa menyalahkan betapa kejamnya Han Gyosu padanya. Sehingga membuat perasaannya sensitif serta sangat stres saat ini. Mungkin jika Han Gyosu menerima hasil revisi tugas akhirnya Luhan tidak akan seperti ini. Marah dan kesal hanya karena hal sepele. Dan bahkan menangis bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa.

Tangisan luhan kemudian di interupsi dengan sebuah ketukan lembut di pintu kamarnya. Luhan tau, itu pasti Sehun. Sehun memang tahu password apartemennya yang memudahkan lelaki tersebut masuk. Namun saat ini luhan tengah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat – rapat. Dan tidak ingin bertemu lelaki itu.

"Baby.. buka pintunya. Kita harus bicara.."

"Tidak mau!" balas Luhan seperti anak kecil.

Namun Sehun masih tetap mengetuk pintunya lembut. "Sebentar saja, oke? Aku janji."

Luhan mendengus keras. Tidak tahu kah sehun bahwa dirinya sedang teramat begitu kesal? Sampai rasanya luhan ingin sekali memukuli sehun dengan tangannya.

"Pergi Sehun. Aku benci denganmu !"

Tidak ada jawaban, Luhan yakin lelaki tersebut pasti sudah pergi dari depan pintunya. Ia malah menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dasar Oh sehun bodoh! Bagaimana dia bisa benar – benar pergi ketika Luhan menyuruhnya? Dasar tidak peka! Batin Luhan. Lihat saja, jika ia bertemu dengan sehun nanti Luhan akan memukul keras – keras kepalanya biar sadar.

Luhan terus saja menangis seperti anak kecil sampai dirinya merasa begitu lelah dan kemudian tidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya berantakan, sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan parahnya perutnya terasa begitu sakit. Luhan meringis memegangi perutnya. Ia baru ingat, dirinya bahkan belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Berkat tugas akhirnya tersebut, belakangan ini pola makannya pun tidak teratur. Luhan bahkan tidak sempat melakukan olahraga rutin karena dirinya begitu sibuk bergelut di depan laptop dan juga Buku.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari atas kasurnya menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam box shower dan memilih air hangat untuk membasahi tubuhnya, semoga saja setelah ini suasana hatinya membaik.

Dengan masih menggunakan _bathrobe_, Luhan meraih _handbody_ miliknya dan mengoleskannya ke sekujur tubuh polosnya. Menghirup aroma _green tea_ yang membuat suasana hatinya cukup membaik. Ia kemudian beralih ke arah lemari pakaian dan memilih sebuah kemeja dan juga _hotpants._ Ia lalu membubuhkan make up tipis diwajahnya serta parfume kesayangannya di pergelangan tangan dan juga tengkuknya.

Luhan meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas serta handphone dan juga dompet miliknya. Ia harus pergi untuk mencari sesuatu agar bisa dimasukkan ke dalam perutnya. Jika boleh memilih ia ingin dirumah saja karena perutnya terasa begitu sakit dan tidak bersahabat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Baru melangkah dari kamarnya, luhan sudah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Luhan tersenyum samar mendapati sehun ternyata menunggunya dan tidak benar – benar pergi saat dirinya mengusirnya. Luhan kemudian mendekati namja itu, huh andai saja sehun tidak membuatnya kesal tadi, mereka pasti akan baik – baik saja sekarang.

Luhan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di dekat sofa panjangnya. Ia berniat menyentuh wajah damai sehun yang masih terlelap. Namun ia terkejut ketika namja itu tiba – tiba membuka matanya. Ia menarik tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lu? Kau mau kemana?" tanya sehun ketika mendapati Luhan sudah rapi dihadapannya. Aroma green tea yang bercampur dengan segarnya floral berlomba – lomba menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Luhan acuh.

Sehun menghela napas, ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Luhan yang masih tidak mau memandangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu.." ujar Sehun seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Ia kemudian mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya tersebut lalu menaruhnya dipipinya.

"Kau boleh memarahiku, asal jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Lu.." luhan masih betah untuk bungkam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Luhan-ie, ma-" perkataan sehun terputus ketika luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman sehun. Sehun bahkan merasa dunianya akan kiamat jika saja luhan masih marah kepadanya.

Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sehun.

"Sehun-ah, buatkan aku nasi goreng kimchi."

"Ne?"

.

Sehun bahkan tidak tahu ia harus tertawa atau bahkan lega sekarang. Baru saja ia merasa dunianya akan segera tamat karena luhan tak kunjung memaafkannya. Namun saat ini, dirinya sudah tertawa melihat kekasihnya tersebut memakan 2 bungkus permen kapas dengan lahap dengan lahap sambil menggandengnya yang membawa 2 kresek bahan – bahan memasak dan juga berbagai macam cemilan.

Jujur saja, sehun sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap luhan yang bahkan tidak disangka – sangka olehnya. Terlebih, wanita itu meminta dibuatkan nasi goreng kimchi olehnya. Ya, sehun memang pintar memasak. Dan luhan menyukai semua masakan yang dimasak oleh namjachingunya tersebut. Malam minggu mereka pun lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan makan malam berdua di apartemen dengan sehun sebagai juru masaknya. Karena Luhan samasekali buta dengan dapur. Ia bahkan hanya bisa memasak ramyeon dan telur dadar. Namun menurut sehun, ramyeon bikinan Luhan lah yang paling nikmat.

Sehun termasuk namja yang protektif, ia tidak akan membiarkan luhan memakan ramyeon lebih dari 2 kali dalam seminggu. Karena itu tidak akan baik untuk tubuhnya. Dan sebisa mungkin ia selalu memasak untuk kekasihnya ketika ada waktu luang.

"Sehun-ah.. jangan lama – lama, ne? Aku sudah lapar." Ujar Luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang langsung menghadap ke _counter_ di dapurnya ketika sampai di apartemen.

"Baiklah tuan putri." Ujar sehun seraya mengecup lembut bibir cherry milik luhan.

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil kembali memakan permen kapas yang tadi di belinya di supermarket bersama sehun. Rasa kesal dan juga amarahnya yang tadi disimpanya entah hilang kemana. Saat ini ia malah asik memandangi sehun yang sudah sibuk memasak di dapurnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"ani, ani. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan tunggu semuanya masak, sayangku.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil lalu membalas senyuman sehun. Ia merasa begitu beruntung memiliki laki – laki seperti sehun dalam hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya masakan sehun pun selesai. Ia memasak 2 porsi nasi goreng kimchi dan juga telur gulung. Luhan kemudian memilih untuk duduk di meja makan dengan sehun yang menyediakan segalanya dihadapannya.

Lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasihnya memakan masakanannya dengan lahap.

"Masshita, Sehun-ah.." ujar Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menyodorkan air putih kehadapan Luhan. Melihatnya makan secara lahap seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya kenyang. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya luhan bergegas ke kamarnya. Sehunpun memilih untuk membereskan sisa makanan dan memasukkan piring – piring bekasnya dan luhan ke dalam mesin cuci piring. Setelah itu menyusul luhan ke kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan tengah duduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia kemudian segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Baby, wae? Apa tadi makanannya terlalu pedas?" tanya sehun panik. Ia tau luhan tidak kuat makan makanan pedas. Dan seingatnya tadi ia tidak memasukkan sambal atau apapun yang berasa pedas ke dalam masakannya.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Tubuhnya berketingat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kau kenapa baby? Apa kita perlu ke dokter sekarang?"

"Aniya sehun-ah.. Ini hari pertama aku menstruasi, kau tau sendiri ini begitu sakit."

Sehun akhirnya bernapas lega. Wanitanya ternyata tengah menghadapi tamu bulanannya. Ia kemudian menuntun tubuh luhan agar berbaring.

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh sambil sesekali merintih merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Oh ayolah, luhan baru ingat bahwa ini tanggal 18, _first day in her period_. Pantas saja!

Sehun kembali dengan sebuah botol yang diisinya dengan air hangat. Ia kemudian membuka lemari Luhan dan mengambil sapu tangan yang tidak begitu tebal lalu membalutkannya pada botol tersebut. Sehun menaruh botol tersebut di atas nakas lalu membuka laci dan menemukan minyak telon untuk bayi di dalamnya.

"Kau harus menahannya ya sayang.." ucap sehun lembut seraya membuka kancing kemeja bawah Luhan yang langsung menampilkan perut mungil bersih tanpa cacat milik kekasihnya. Sehun meneguk salivanya, andai saja luhan tidak sedang mesntruasi. Ia pasti akan...

"Dasar mesum!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia lalu membuka minyak telon tersebut dan menumpahkan sedikit di tangannya lalu mengoleskan minyak tersebut di perut Luhan. Luhan tidak suka minyak kayu putih, ia hanya suka minyak telon. Walaupun sehun bilang itu untuk bayi, wanita itu tidak peduli.

Dengan lembut sehun mengolesi minyak telon tersebut ke permukaan perut Luhan dengan pola melingkar. Lama kelamaan rintihan luhan pun berhenti.

"Apa masih sakit, Lu?"

Luhan membuka matanya lalu tersenyum memandang sehun. "Aniyaa.. sudah mendingan." Jawab Luhan lalu berusaha duduk

Sehun membantunya dan mengambil bantal yang ditaruh pada punggung kekasihnya tersebut. Luhan tersenyum memandangi lelakinya yang begitu sabar melayaninya.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku, kan?" tanya sehun seraya mengelus wajah Luhan.

"Siapa bilang? Aku masih kesal denganmu, tau!" jawab Luhan dengan wajah marahnya yang dibuat – buat.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan sehun yang masih tersenyum memandanginya.

"baiklah, sekarang katakan kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja, hmm?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi melihatmu bermesraan dengan Zitao itu, hah? Teruskan saja bercanda dengannya selagi aku tidak ada. Jangan pernah meminum Bubble Tea bersamaku lagi, minum saja berdua dengannya. Aku tau dia lebih-"

Perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir milik sehun. Seluruh hatinya luruh, darahnya berdesir hebat merasakan lumatan kecil yang diberikan sehun pada bibirnya. Luhan mulai terbuai, ia mengimbangi ciuman sehun dengan lumatan lembut yang membuat keduanya melayang.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya, sembari memandang kedua manik mata kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu cemburu, sayang.." ujar sehun tanpa melepaskan bibirnya yang masih menempel pada ujung bibir milik Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu tau, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa menandingi Luhan di hatiku.."

Sehun mengecup ujung bibir milik Luhan berkali – kali. Seakan tidak rela bila bibirnya jauh sedikitpun dari bibir cherry yang terus saja menggodanya tersebut.

Luhan merona menahan malu. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali kata cinta terucap dari bibir sehun namun wanita itu seakan tak kuasa menolak ribuan kupu – kupu yang menginggapi hatinya ketika sehun mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia terlampau bahagia. Terlebih dengan posisinya dan sehun saat ini. Luhan kemudian mendorong lembut tubuh sehun hingga menjauh darinya.

"Gombal!"

"Aku serius baby.."

Luhan berdecih mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Berhentilah berdiplomasi, Oh Sehun. Aku sedang kesal. Tugas akhirku begitu menyebalkan dan berhenti untuk membuatku tambah marah padamu. Jangan lakukan hal – hal yang-"

Perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika dirinya memandang wajah sehun yang memandangnya dengan senyum dibibirnya. Entahlah, luhan merasa dirinya begitu tenang. Segala macam kekesalannya tadi seakan hilang begitu saja.

"Sini peluk dulu.. " ujar sehun seraya merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan bahagia. Ternyata dirinya hanya membutuhkan pelukan sehun untuk meredam amarahnya. Pelukan sehun bahkan lebih dahsyat dari hanya sekedar obat yang menyembuhkan, tapi juga menenangkan.

Luhan menidurkan pelukannya pada dada bidang Sehun. Membalas pelukan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kau punya aku dihidupmu, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun. Ia sadar ia punya sehun dihidupnya. Tempatnya membagi suka, tempatnya membagi luka. Tempatnya menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesah dan tempatnya kembali.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Memang kau mengerti tentang Bisnis, huh?"

"aku saja bisa mengerti wanita yang katanya susah dimengerti, apalagi hanya sekedar bisnis?!"

Luhan tergelak mendengar jawaban konyol dari sehun. "Dasar gila!" sehun pun tertawa ia kemudian memeluk luhan lebih erat. Ia akhirnya tau, dirinya hanya butuh lebih peka dan juga sabar untuk menghadapi wanitanya saat ini.

Luhan kembali meringis ketika mendapati perutnya terasa sakit. Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali membaringkan luhan dengan hati-hati

"Ini akan membuat perutmu hangat, sayang.." ujar sehun seraya menaruh botol air hangat yang dilapisi sapu tangan ke atas perut mungil luhan. Ia menjalankan botol tersebut agar menghangatkan seluruh permukaan perut Luhan.

Luhan menitikkan air matanya mendapati wajah tulus sehun yang begitu telaten mengurusnya. Luhan bahkan tidak akan rela mengganti sehun dengan apapun didunia ini. Hidupnya sempurna karena ada sehun di dalamnya.

"baby kenapa menangis? Apa tambah sakit? Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkan teh hangat dan membeli obat untukmu."

Luhan menarik tangan sehun yang hendak beranjak meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali duduk dan memandangi luhan bingung. Sehun bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya saat ini ketika melihat luhan tengah menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"wae, baby ?"

"Jangan pergi, aku hanya butuh kau disini.." ucap luhan sembari tersenyum.

Luhan kemudian menggeser tubuhnya dan menyisakan ruang kosong disampingnya. Ia lalu menepuk - nepuk kasurnya, mengisyaratkan sehun agar ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum seraya berbaring di samping luhan dan memeluk wanitanya tersebut.

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sehun. Memeluknua dengan erat seakan begitu takut kehilangan.

"Maafkan aku, karena PMS kau jadi kena getahnya."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, ia baru menyadari segala perubahan sikap luhan ternyata karena wanita iu tengah menghadapi _Pre Menstruasi Syndrome_, hal yang biasa dihadapi oleh tiap wanita. Sehun dulu menertawai chanyeol yang sering kena marah oleh baekhyun yang sedang PMS dan sekarang ia merasakannya. Dan bagi sehun, wanita yang sedang PMS itu benar - benar mengerikan.

"Gwenchana, baby. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika nanti kau sedang PMS aku pergi ke rumah eomma agar tidak bertemu denganmu?"

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya luhan seraya mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sehun penuh tanya

"Kau mengerikan jika sedang PMS!"

"Ya!"

Sehun tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya ketika luhan hendak memukul tubuhnya. Mereka berdua tertawa. Seluruh beban luhan serasa terangkat semuanya setelah berbaikan dengan sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, oh sehun"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan meraih bibir mungil luhan, kembali menyesapnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan berjuta perasaan cintanya pada wanita yang sudah 4 tahun ini menemaninya.

Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaannya. Segala pikirannya tentang beban Tugas Akhirnya menguap begitu saja. Setidaknya ia punya Sehun dihatinya, disisinya dan dihadapannuya. Hidupnya tidak akan seburuk itu. Dan semesta pasti akan bersahabat padanya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Luhan, lalu mencium keningnya. Ia tahu ia menintai luhan dengan segenap hidupnya. Pertengkaran bagaimanapun tidak akan menyurutkan cintanya pada wanita itu. Karena bagi sehun, hidupnya baru akan sempurna jika ada luhan di sisinya. Seperti yang luhan rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello.. Did anyone miss me ? Gaada yg kangen ya, yaudah haha**

**Ini ff aku gatau ancurnya kayagimana. Nulisnya aja dadakan, seriusan. Cuma lewat tab dengan ide yang bener-bener aneh haha gatau kenapa tiba - tiba pengen nulis Hunhan yang fluff gituu, kesian kalo mereka dinistain mulu pake angst haha**

**FF ini juga ditulis ditengah situasi yang aku alami sebagai mahasiswa tingkat atas yang dipusingin sama tugas akhir :(**

**Aku juga pengen ngeramein event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE. Walaupun kesannya delusional, aku masih pengen jadi hunhan shipper pokoknya huhu**

**Semoga berkenan ya.**

**Jangan lupa buat review dong. Salah satu yang buat aku gak berhenti nulis itu adalah kalian2 yang gak pelit ninggalin kata2 di review box. Kalo udah pada males nge review, akunya juga jadi males buat nulis :p**

**Thankyou so much for reading. See you in next fanfiction !**

**.**

**Ohrere©2014**


End file.
